


(ART) Spock and Jim - City on the Edge of Forever

by blue_meets_green



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Episode: s01e28 The City on the Edge of Forever, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge, watercolor painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_meets_green/pseuds/blue_meets_green
Summary: Instead of Edith Keeler on a date with Jim,  I painted Spock with Jim on a night in the city on the edge of forever. I could imagine Jim showing Spock the super Moon in the dark sky since Vulcan has no moon, however there is no celestial object which garners the Vulcan's interest other than this mate Jim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous submitting my artwork but here goes. Let me know what you think on my Spirk twist of "The City on the Edge of Forever."

Here is my art submission for November 2016 Old Married Spirk Challenge. I painted Jim with his bondmate Spock on a night in the city on the edge of forever.  
  
As you can see Jim is animatedly showing Spock the stars, however the Vulcan is more interested in viewing his "said bondmate."  
  
Painted by hand using Prang watercolors on acid free water color paper, 140lb.

 

 

**I could imagine Jim showing Spock the super Moon in the dark sky since Vulcan has no moon, however there is no celestial object which garners the Vulcan's interest other than his mate Jim.**  
  
  
  


BLUE_MEETS_GREEN

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my artwork. Thank you and please leave a comment below to let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Besides AO3, I can be found at the following:  
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/BlueMeetGreen1) / [TUMBLR](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.tumblr.com/) / [DEVIANT ART](http://hellobluemeetsgreen.deviantart.com/) / [WORDPRESS](https://bluemeetsgreen.wordpress.com/)


End file.
